Fear
Fear is a scared emotion, and major character in the 2015 Disney/Pixar film Inside Out, voiced by Bill Hader. He is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. He appears to be unsure of himself, an emotion that matches his name. Official Description :Fear's main job is to protect Riley and keep her safe. He is constantly on the lookout for potential disasters, and spends time evaluating the possible dangers, pitfalls and risk involved in Riley's everyday activities. There are very few activities and events that Fear does not find to be dangerous and possibly fatal. Role in the Film Fear appears in this film as one of the five emotions inside Riley Andersen's mind. He works at HQ with the other emotions. His position is to keep Riley safe. When Riley and her parents relocate to San Francisco, he, Anger, and Disgust are upset about the shortcomings that came with the move, but Joy manages to have the bright side of the situation. When Joy and Sadness get lost Riley's mind, along with the core memories (relevant memories that power up islands that represent Riley's personality) Fear proposes that he and the remaining emotion act like Joy until she returns, but this backfires when he, Anger, and Disgust are unable to make Riley joyous due to their respective emotion representations and he and his friends unintentionally cause Riley to make decisions that cause the islands to fall into an abyss that erases memories. He attempts to give up and exit headquarters, but the memories that he and the other emotions have produced prevent that from occurring. When Anger proposes influencing Riley to take a bus back to Minnesota since she has happier there, Fear talks him out of it. He handles dream duty (a job where an emotion watches a dream) where the actions of Joy, Sadness, and Riley's imaginary friend, Bing Bong, cause him to freak out, prompting Anger to put his plan into action. Fear, although unsure about the plan, foolishly allows it to occur. However, Anger's plan cause the remaining islands to crumble into the abyss. Realizing their mistake, they try to reverse it, but this proves to be impossible. When Joy and Sadness make it back to headquarters, Fear, Disgust and Anger, beg Joy to fix the crisis, but Joy lets Sadness fix it. With the disaster averted, Riley's life improves, with new personality islands made by the emotions and a bigger control console that the emotions use to control Riley. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Fear is set to appear in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Quotes *"Let me guess. We have no pants on." *"What the heck is that?!" *"Does anybody know how to spell 'meteor'?" *"Boy Band Island. I hope that's just a phase." Gallery Trivia *According to Pete Docter, his appearance is based on a raw nerve. *Fear's eyebrows are black instead of purple. *Fear is the only emotion that can float. *Surprisingly, despite being the very definition of being scared, he's not afraid of Riley's nightmares, instead viewing many of Riley's dreams and nightmares as "cheesy" and "lacking plot lines". *He treats being put on Dream Duty (monitoring Riley's dreams and waking her if they are too scary) as a chore and despises doing it. He is able to point out and predict many different dream tropes such as teeth falling out and going to school with no pants on, similar to someone watching a badly-written movie. *In an early draft, it was Fear who was supposed to get lost with Joy in Riley's mind instead of Sadness, as the directors thought it would be funny. de:Angst Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Inside Out characters Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroes